Questions
by Originals143
Summary: A poll on how the CID fandom judges the characters, and how will they define their love for that character if some facts are being changed. (Warning : Not a story!)


**|: Questions :|**

Don't you worry folks, for this time I am not going to start with the most dreaded Author's Note, as I always do. So, chill. This is not a story in the first place, but a poll on certain facts and conceptions about the CID fandom.

To start with, I first want to know why is there a huge discrepancy in judging / loving / hating the characters of CID. If you love someone, you are expected to fight for that character, or contribute towards stopping the humiliation that the character is receiving. Yes, you are!

Please bear one thing in mind. If you love someone dearly, and still go on reading and seeing that character getting humiliated or insulted, it is assumed that you secretly support people who bash the character. If you love someone, or claim to love someone, at least fight for that character, and not watch everything silently. For it is an insult to the one whom you love.

Let's get straight to the point. This is regarding the pretty girls of CID, Tarika, Purvi and Shreya, and what they deserve beyond their pairing or comparison.

Friends, if I was in B. P. Singh sir's place, and if I had a time-turner, I would have gone back in time, and erased the part where Abhijeet and Tarika were being introduced as a pair. Because, trust me, since the past few days, Tarika has been receiving a tremendous amount of hatred / insult / humiliation just because she's being paired with Abhijeet. People have left no stone unturned in hurling profanities at her whenever they felt like. All this for the fact because she's associated with Abhijeet.

No, I am not kidding here. People have actually stooped to the extent of saying 'She looks like a ghost from Aahat' and 'She doesn't deserve to be in the CID', because she's being considered responsible for ruining Abhijeet's character. How EXACTLY is she responsible for this, please answer me? Did she go to B. P. Singh sir and ask him 'Please make Abhijeet flirt like a silly teenager in front of me'? It was the creatives' decision, altogether.

Before judging her or anyone by their looks, please just stand in front of the mirror, and ask yourself where YOU stand, and WHO on earth gave you the right to judge Tarika's looks. For you kind information, she is a super-model, in case you have forgotten.

And WHO the hell are YOU to decide whether she should stay in CID or not? Let B. P. Singh sir decide that, if you don't mind.

Some idiots have even gone to an extent of comparing her acting with Aditya sir. Again, not kidding, this is one of the reasons why she's being considered inferior. On what basis do you compare both of them? For God's sake, Aditya sir is a professional artist, who has learned acting before he joined the industry. He is an extremely versatile actor since 20 long years. Shraddha, on the other hand, is a super-model. Not to mention, she has proved herself extremely well in the past 7-8 years.

Do you find even the slightest of logic in comparing both of them? Or rather, comparing anyone with anyone else? Everyone is freaking UNIQUE in their own way! Please, just look at them as individuals rather than comparing them with someone else.

Similarly, why is Tarika / Shraddha ALWAYS compared with Abhijeet / Aditya? WHY CAN'T YOU SEE HER AS A FREAKING INDIVIDUAL? Of course, he is a much better actor than her, and has been in the industry since the time, when she must be in school. But, that DOES NOT, in any way, let you give the freedom of comparing her acting with his.

If you keep on comparing her with Aditya sir, your narrow-minded brains will NEVER look beyond pointing out faults in her. See her as an independent actress, and you'll realize :

1. She IS beautiful.

2. She IS a VERY, I repeat, VERY good actress, and delivers the BEST when needed.

3. She DOES not need to be judged by her looks.

So, please just LOOK beyond your comparison, for once. Jobless people just need a reason to bash her, and they'll go to any extent, which is pathetically disgusting. In fact, I have even seen people planning celebrations during the episodes where Tarika or Purvi or Shreya is in danger!

Same applies for the people who reside in that Anti-Tarika forum (I seriously don't feel like mentioning the name and make this place filthy), or the Hell, as I call it, who think that they can go on insulting and abusing Tarika the way they wish, and live under the impression that the whole world hates her. Before judging her, her looks, her acting, and deciding all by yourself whether or not should she stay in Abhijeet's life or in CID, please just LOOK at yourself, and then talk!

Before creating or supporting pages and forums dedicated to hating and abusing Tarika, Shreya and Purvi, do you guys have the SLIGHTEST of idea how much does it infuriate their lovers? If you think that creating pages like 'I Hate Tarika' or 'Purvi is the most pathetic CID officer' or 'We Hate Daya-Shreya', just THINK for once, about the people who love them. It may be hurting them. If you hate someone, keep it to yourself. Don't go on publicizing it to such an extent, or make use of such a shameful level of profanity to lat the whole world know.

I admit I have written things about Abhijeet. But, I'd again repeat myself, I DO NOT hate him. I just tend to see certain negatives in him, which I cannot ignore. But, I'd NEVER stoop to the level where I go ahead and announce to the world through a forum 'People, please hate Abhijeet'. (I am sure people will raise their eyebrows at this statement.)

In answer to that, let me ask you another thing. For the people who are a part of the Anti-Tarika forum, you pick up a fight with me whenever I talk about Abhijeet. Rather, you don't even think twice before putting on a war, for defending your Abhijeet's image. So, tell me, WHY don't I see the same activeness for Tarika in that forum? If people go on bashing against Tarika, why don't you speak up there? If you can fight for defending Abhijeet, so should you be doing for defending Tarika. Remaining silent only implies that you secretly support bashing and encourage her haters. Is that so? Sorry, but till date, I haven't seen a single post on that forum where someone has said 'Please don't say use abusive words for Tarika' or 'Please don't bash Tarika'. Why? Doesn't SHE deserve to be fought for? Or is it that, only if Abhijeet's image is in danger, you will stand up and fight?

If you have spoken for Tarika in that forum even ONCE, please give me the relevant proof, and I'll personally apologize to that person, or give him/her whatever they want.

All those who have an account in the forum and who claim to love Tarika, please answer me why do you read everything silently when those people are bashing Tarika, and don't hesitate to pick up a fight with me each time a say a single word against Abhijeet? I don't want to do that, because I don't want to dirty my hands in that Hell.

No, I am not done here. This was only about Tarika. Recently, I have been seeing a lot of injustice being done on Shreya, right since the moment she has been paired with Daya. The same people, who loved her before, who wrote stories on her, are blatantly refusing to acknowledge her existence her past her association with Daya. Why? Have you guys forgotten about the fact that she is an independent CID officer? Does he pairing with Daya give you the sole reason for hating her completely?

Everyone loves Purvi. But, there too, I feel fifty percent of the fandom loves her, just because she is better than Shreya. Why does she have to be compared? Why can't you love her just as Purvi? As herself, and NOT because she is better than Shreya? They both are totally different characters and I don't see any point in comparing them.

So, yeah, coming back to the point, I will stick to what I had said. If it was in my hands, I would have NEVER made Abhijeet and Tarika a pair. So, at least the poor girl would have been saved from the unnecessary humiliation.

Not kidding, guys. After the episode 'Abhijeet Khatre Mein' where they had faked Tarika's death, I realized some of the below mentioned facts :

1. 80 percent of the CID fandom wanted Tarika to be alive, just because they were afraid that their Abhijeet would remain girlfriend-less.

2. 18 percent (mostly from the Hell) wanted her to be dead, and out of Abhijeet's life once and for all, so that their Abhijeet could breathe a sigh of relief. One narrow-minded idiot had even mentioned that "Tarika's death scene was necessary to be faked, just to make us happy". (I wonder how THEY will feel if they come to know that someone will be happy on THEIR death!)

3. The remaining 2 percent loved Tarika, irrespective of whether or not she is Abhijeet's girlfriend.

My question to you is, which category do YOU fall in? And do you really feel Tarika is only to be loved because she is Abhijeet's girlfriend? Doesn't she deserve to be looked beyond her association with him, and as an individual forensic expert who has served 7 years in the CID? Is serving as Abhijeet's girlfriend the ONLY purpose in her life? Or doesn't Shreya deserve to be loved / hated beyond her pairing with Daya?

I want each and every one of you answer the following four questions :

**1. Would you have loved Tarika the same way as you do now, if she would have NEVER been paired with Abhijeet? If Abhirika would have never happened? Would you have seen her as an individual and loved her?**

**2. Would you have hated Shreya the same way if she would have NEVER associated with Daya? If she would have continued staying just a mere part of the team, like everyone else?**

**3. Would you have loved Purvi the same way, if Shreya was never there? Would you have compared her with HERSELF, rather than anyone else and loved her?**

**4. For the people who have an account on the forum, WHY don't you speak up for Tarika and defend her whenever needed? What makes you remain silent there?**

Please be true to yourself and answer. Ask your hearts, and say would there be any discrimination in your love for them if they would have been just independent characters, not associated or compared with anyone.

For the last time, everyone is unique in their own way. Please STOP comparing and look at them as individuals and NOT as anyone else's shadows!

Answer in the form of reviews, TRUTHFULLY!


End file.
